The Depths of a Spirit
by fizzwizz15
Summary: The cold darkness completely encased her, rendering all of her abilities, senses and very consciousness. Mind lost in a deep abyss of nothingness, having no sense of being, she sank. In Progress
1. Part One

**A/N:**** I do not own Hellsing. I wrote this a long time ago but didn't complete it because I had no where to run with it. I do now. Hope you enjoy and will update part two tomorrow. **

**Part One**

The cold darkness completely encased her, rendering all of her abilities, senses and very consciousness. Mind lost in a deep abyss of nothingness, having no sense of being.

Her strawberry blonde hair floating around head like a golden halo as she slowly sank deeper and deeper through the dark water.

She was now so deep that the ocean's waves could no longer lull her along in a current. The descent towards the bottom seemed to be taking forever to complete. Having no air in her lungs had stopped the bubbles to trail slowly from her slack mouth long ago.

The many habitants of the ocean had watched with curiosity at the stranger in their habitat, slowly sinking deeper and deeper away from the sunlight.

But this creature they knew was different compared to others that looked like her and had followed the same drowning journey.

This one was higher up on the food chain than anything in the sea…

She was a hunter.

An entity.

Something powerful.

Her aura was coming off her in such powerful waves that it was stopping any possible threat coming within her vicinity, mainly curious sharks circling near by looking for an easy meal.

Her bright yellow uniform stood out like a beacon as any remaining beam of sunlight clung to it through the rising darkness. The shield on her sleeve glinted once in the sun and the bright writing of 'Hellsing' sparkled for all to see, but it disappeared forever as the dark depths of the ocean swallowed Seras Victoria up whole and she disappeared into the darkness.

The bright red trail of blood had followed her from her journey from falling through surface of the ocean and now it mingled in the darkness and could not be seen either. But if one could see it, they would see it begin to pool and cloud the entire surrounding water. Seeping out at such an alarming rate that it frightened away all fish and caused the sharks to even back off as the powerful blood dulled their senses and overpowered every other instinct into retreat.

And so, Seras was now truly alone and was dying as she sank.

The numerous gaping wounds all over her body were what were causing her to bleed so profusely but it was the silver blessed blade sticking out of her chest, so close to her heart, that gave away who had caused her such harm.

The Paladin had ambushed her on her mission along the cliffs in Northern Ireland. Her master had not been there to fight him off like he had always done in the past. It had just been Seras and Father Alexander Anderson.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Seras had been sent on a solo spy mission to investigate the increased amount of vampire attacks in Ireland because Hellsing had suspected the attacks to be tied with similar attacks in England. There had been strict conditions that she was to _only _investigate and report back at once as to avoid any detection and confrontation that would blow her cover.

She had been sent alone because Sir Integra had believed that Seras had finally managed to prove herself to be a powerful enough vampire and soldier after two years of service to be allowed a mission of her own.

Seras had been thrilled and had set off at once, taking only a backpack filled with her new pistol, ammo, a camera, a first aid kit and a book to read on the private plane that had been chartered for her. All had been going well when she had first arrived in Ireland; Seras had quickly found the town where all of the attacks had been reported.

It had been in a quaint little town that was situated picture-perfect on gigantic cliffs with the ocean spreading out as far as the eye could see out to the horizon and beyond.

Seras had taken a few moments to take in this beautiful sight through her sunglasses and waited for night to fall so she could start investigating.

She had booked an adorable little cottage so she could have somewhere to rest after she had started her investigation. The keepers had shown her nothing but kindness and had welcomed her with open arms into their accommodation.

They were an adorable elderly couple that had been married for more than 50 years, and were exceedingly proud of it and their cottage. From the instant she had arrived till sunset, they had entertained Seras with stories of old and the many myths that had surrounded their little village for centuries.

It was the story of two rival clans that had fought each other for as long as anyone could remember that caught Seras attention, but they were no ordinary clans. But tales of vampires and werewolves had quickly spread when members of each opposing clans had started to mysteriously disappear and the blood feud had only worsened.

Seras had listened with the utmost interest at the mention of the vampires and listened on as the couple described how both clans began to slowly diminish in numbers until they were both on the verge of being completely wiped out. The fighting had not stopped and the villagers had started to become divided amongst themselves as to which clan's side they were on.

Anarchy had ensued until one day, it all had suddenly stopped and all members of both clans had suddenly, and very mysteriously, disappeared. Peace had quickly returned to the land and village as if a spell had been lifted and it had been like that for over a century.

Knowing she had stumbled unto more than just 'local history and superstitions', Seras asked if anything strange had been happening around the village recently and the couple suddenly had looked frightened.

They admitted that there had been disappearances over the past few weeks and many of the farmers had found some of their sheep dead and mutilated at dawn every day.

Warning Seras to not to venture out at night because it was safer indoors, she had shocked them by stating that she was actually there to observe the night life around the cliffs of the village because she was a travelling university student.

Immediately warning her against it, the couple tried to dissuade her of the dangers that the cliffs held for strangers to them and how many had lost their lives by accidentally slipping on the rocks along the edge.

No matter how hard they tried though, Seras had a solution to every warning with a safety precaution that would ensure her life was indeed safe.

But it was the uncertainty of the disappearances and slaughtered animals that had the old couple most worried for Seras.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"_Stay away from the ruins along the cliffs."_

That was all they said before completely changing conversational topics and refusing to say anymore when Seras questioned them.

Eventually the sunset and Seras had left the safety of the cottage and began walking towards the mysterious ruins that she had been told to stay away from. Upon reaching the sight, she had been quite surprised and entranced to find the 'ruins' to actually be a large castle made of stone.

It didn't look very stable in many parts and didn't have a roof anymore, but Seras was now much more confident in her vampiric abilities that she felt she could handle most situations now when it came to keeping balance and being quick-footed.

She had spent a few hours carefully scouring the entire castle, starting from the top to the bottom. It had been enchanting. She could _sense _the history and blood that had been shed and built up over the centuries. Running her hands over every wall that she walked by, they seemed to cry out to her with secrets that had not been told and were yet still waiting to be discovered deep down in the depths of the castle that she had not reached yet.

Not knowing if being able to sense such things was normal or if was because her powers had been increasing so much due to her finally accepting to drink medical blood on a daily basis, Seras had followed her senses and the pull she was feeling that it led her to the deepest, forgotten parts of the castle. Places that no humans had been able to access for centuries but she could.

There had been no sign of life or un-life so far and Seras had felt slight disappointment at not having something more exciting happen, but her disappointment had quickly disappeared when she had found herself in front of a mirror at the end of the very last corridor in the deepest and most secretive part of the castle.

A mirror she could seeherself in…and more

The mirror was enormous and the frame was made of gold and intricately lined with jewels.

Openly gaping at the beautiful object and its enormity, Seras had found herself lost for a few minutes until she actually focused of her own reflection.

Her eyes were still the same bright blue that she had had when she was human, but where now more illuminative and detailed than when she had been alive. The clothes she wore were casual and were nice and loose for a change. Turning in a circle to check herself out, she stopped and suddenly pulled a funny face. Laughing at her reflection at how silly she looked, Seras sighed with a slight smile and decided that there was nothing left to investigate at the ruins.

"It seems this was a waste of time…I wished I could have found something more…" she said wistfully, gazing around the giant mirror one last time.

With one last glance at herself, she sighed again and was about to turn away when suddenly her reflection flickered.

Blinking she focussed harder on the vision in the glass and in surprise and slight fear, she watched her reflection change into a large, bloody battle scene.

Ferocious vampires and snarling werewolves were tearing each other apart. Limbs were being torn and heads bitten off as violence Seras had never witnessed before, happened before her eyes in the mirror.

Suddenly she found that the longer she watched, the more and more involved she found herself to be and she was beginning to _hear _the sounds of flesh tearing and howls of pain and agony from both sides.

The vampires were fighting with swords and wearing chain-mail armour, each specifically coloured. The background showed the castle she was in now, but it was much more restored and whole looking. Except it was on fire. The inferno that was eating the roof gave an eerie light to illuminate against the bright full moon that was hanging high in the night sky, shining over the scene and allowing Seras to see more of the battle and the scale of how large it actually was.

She could see hundreds upon hundreds of vampires battling against

Transfixed in complete horror, Seras realised that she was looking at the past.

"How is this possible?" she asked out loud in shock but the instant she spoke, she noticed a nearby black werewolf not fighting in the battle suddenly stop snarling at a nearby vampire and turned around…

And looked _directly at her!_

_**A/N:**_ **Will update this tomorrow. Reviews appreciated but optional. Constructive comments would be very much appreciated too. Until tomorrow, enjoy and thanks. :)**


	2. Part Two

**A/N****: Thank you for the review for last chapter. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue to read it. Next chapter will be out next week. I do not own Hellsing….sadly…**

"No way…" she whispered in realisation and fear as the werewolf's bright yellow eyes glinted brightly at her and slowly began to walk away from the battle and begin charging TOWARDS the edge of the mirror.

As the profile of the werewolf got bigger and bigger and more detailed the closer it got, Seras realised that it was _indeed _possible as to what was going to happen in a few seconds.

Turning around and beginning to run with every ounce of energy she had, Seras heard the gigantic thud of four heavy paws land on the stone floor behind her as she turned into a tunnel that led out of the corridor with the mirror.

The deafening roar that thundered along after her as she ran caused the very foundations of the tunnel to slightly shake. Seras knew she had to get out soon otherwise she was in danger of there being a tunnel collapsing and being trapped with the beast chasing her.

The thought caused her to run even faster. She was now moving so fast that everything was a blur. Her vampire instincts were taking over as her survival became more important than the mission she was on, or going back to investigate the mysterious mirror.

_Why does this always seem to happen to me? _ Seras thought with dismay as fled through seemingly never-ending tunnels that did not seem to be leading to any hope of the exit.

Slowly though, very slowly, the werewolf was beginning to catch up to her.

Everytime Seras risked a glance over her shoulder, she found the golden eyes staring right back at her. The great black jaw open, great white teeth gleaming and long pink tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth as it panted with enthused energy. Enjoying the chase and thrill of the hunt.

Seras screamed in terror and stepped up her speed again and her heart cried out with joy when she saw familiar stairs up ahead at the end of the tunnel she was in.

Leaping up them seven at a time, it was only a few more minutes that Seras was able to make her way from the underbelly of the castle into the cold open air into freedom. But her chaser was behind her every step of the way.

Scrambling dangerously along the tops of the cliffs, Seras silently cursed herself for not listening to the old couple and their warnings. Why did she go to the ruins when they had warned her? An image of Integra and her master flashed in her mind and she knew she had her answer.

She'd been sent here to investigate an increase of vampire attacks. Not somehow transport a 18th century werewolf from a mirror and have it chase her where she could possibly die!

An image of her master with an amused smirk watching the whole situation and his voice saying 'You've faced worse Police Girl…you are terrified of a lowly werewolf?' made Seras gnash her fangs in annoyance.

Yes he would find this amusing…

Her lack of concentration suddenly caused Seras' balance to shift as she tripped over a jagged rock and make the unthinkable happen.

She rolled her ankle.

Falling down hard onto the sharp rocks, Seras cried out in pain and immediately tried to get up but failed when the shock of her descent and the speed she had been travelling at caused her to have vertigo when she suddenly looked over the side of the cliff and found the roaring seas slamming itself against the edge of the sheer cliff-wall.

Vertigo hit her so badly that Seras found herself clinging to the rocks she had fallen on and crawling slightly away from the terrifying drop.

Quickly she came to her senses and within a second Seras had scrambled into a standing position and began running again. The pain in her ankle was excruciating but as she ran she felt it begin to heal.

It took only a few seconds for the pain to dull away but that was all it took for a great force to suddenly make contact with her back and force her to go flying and ultimately crashing onto the ground with a sickening thud.

The sharp rocks tore through her skin and she cried out in pain.

When she dragged to a stop against the ground, Seras instantly was on high alert as she spun around, fangs bared, prepared for a fight against her werewolf attacker.

But there was none there.

Her now-red eyes slowly fading back to their usual blue, Seras slowly turned three hundred and sixty degrees and saw to her complete surprise, that she was completely alone.

There was no more scary, enraged over-sized werewolf chasing her, no apparition, no…nothing.

Rubbing the back of her head, Seras immediately winced when a sharp pain erupted in her skull.

Removing her hand away from her head, she saw her glove was now covered in blood. Carefully she examined herself and felt the numerous cuts and deep gashes that covered her from head to toe.

Sense told her that she had to leave and get back to the safety of her accommodation so she could contact Hellsing. She wasn't sure how Sir Integra was going to react, let alone if she was going to believe her or how she was going to successfully explain exactly what had happened. But Seras knew she had to do it.

Slowly and carefully she began to make her way along the cliffs and began to ponder on what had happened.

Lost in her reverie of thought, she didn't hear the sound of soft footsteps beginning to follow her.

11111111111

It had been his chuckle that had given him away.

"And what do we have here?"

She had instantly recognized his voice. Had instantly felt the terror that she always felt whenever she dreamt of him. Spoke of him. Heard about him.

Seras didn't even reply. Instead she had simply turned and began to run for her life.

A werewolf she could take.

Father Alexander Anderson, member of Iscariot and the Vatican's strongest weapon, she could not.

It had taken only a second for the first blessed blade to slice through her soft flesh, piercing her chest and coming out cleanly on the other side. It wasn't until the next six blades to make their way into her body, one at a time, that she was overwhelmed with the pain. But still she tried to run, but she was so much slower than she had been. Her speed was now close to that of a walk, but still she continued to move.

Her breathing quickly turned into gasping as it soon became harder and harder to move, let alone breathe out of her mouth.

He was relentless, slowly trailing behind her, mocking her with his religious talk and laughing at her of how he had expected more from her but she was just so weak compared to her master. How he was going _enjoy _this kill more than he had for a while because he knew her master, Alucard, would come and seek revenge for killing her.

Seras had lost count of the number of blades that pierced her. But as one more hit her, she finally collapsed onto the ground and cried out as the force of the ground hit the blades' ends and cut even further into her.

The Paladin laughed as he watched her begin to try and crawl away from him. Sneering at the mighty blood trail that followed the young vampire along the ground, he wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of the acrid blood.

"Ye vampires spill more blood than ye worth. All that blood ye filled up with has been stolen from others…a sin punishable that will leave a place for ye in the bottom-est pits of hell where ye shall suffer eternal torment and pain."

Seras stopped crawling as she heard this and finally built the courage to turn her face and gaze up at her killer.

If she was going to die, she was going to face it dead on with no fear.

_Master would have been proud…I hope._

Summoning up all remaining strength, Seras took as deep a breath as her pierced lungs would allow, and spat blood from her mouth with such force that it caused Father Alexander to take a few steps back when it collided with his face.

Temporarily blinding him, Seras took the few precious seconds given to her to use her dwindling vampire strength to push herself off the ground. Turning around, she didn't even think twice when she ran to the cliff's edge and launched herself off it.

Tumbling tumultuously through the air, downwards towards the roaring waves of the sea, Seras was able to hear with immense satisfaction the roar of the Paladin as his victim had, once again, escaped him.

It took only a few for Seras to hit the surface of the ocean and she did not try and struggle against the raw power of the waves. They began to carry her away from the cliffs and away from the land. Slowly she was carried along with the current until land disappeared altogether and she was alone in the wide ocean.

By the time she started sinking, her strength and will to live now fully gone, the sun had risen and its ray were harmless against her as she disappeared beneath the waves.

The cold darkness completely encased her, rendering all of her abilities, senses and very consciousness. Mind lost in a deep abyss of nothingness, having no sense of being.

Her strawberry blonde hair floating around head like a golden halo as she slowly sank deeper and deeper through the dark water.

She was now so deep that the ocean's waves could no longer lull her along in a current. The descent towards the bottom seemed to be taking forever to complete. Having no air in her lungs had stopped the bubbles to trail slowly from her slack mouth long ago.

The many habitants of the ocean had watched with curiosity at the stranger in their habitat, slowly sinking deeper and deeper away from the sunlight.

But this creature they knew was different compared to others that looked like her and had followed the same drowning journey.

This one was higher up on the food chain than anything in the sea…

She was a hunter.

An entity.

Something powerful.

Her aura was coming off her in such powerful waves that it was stopping any possible threat coming within her vicinity, mainly curious sharks circling near by looking for an easy meal.

Her bright yellow uniform stood out like a beacon as any remaining beam of sunlight clung to it through the rising darkness. The shield on her sleeve glinted once in the sun and the bright writing of 'Hellsing' sparkled for all to see, but it disappeared forever as the dark depths of the ocean swallowed Seras Victoria up whole and she disappeared into the darkness.

The bright red trail of blood had followed her from her journey from falling through surface of the ocean and now it mingled in the darkness and could not be seen either. But if one could see it, they would see it begin to pool and cloud the entire surrounding water. Seeping out at such an alarming rate that it frightened away all fish and caused the sharks to even back off as the powerful blood dulled their senses and overpowered every other instinct into retreat.

And so, Seras was now truly alone and died as she sank.

Her last thought as her spirit left her body was to call out to her master and say she was going to be ok. She had pleaded for him not to chase the Paladin because she feared for his life. To look after Sir Integra and apologise for failing her mission and say thank you to her and Walter for everything. And…finally…that she loved him and for saving her life so long ago to have given her a new one. It had been much more fulfilling that human one and for that she would be forever grateful.

**A/N:**** Reviews and helpful comments would be much appreciated :) Have a great day and thanks for reading. **


End file.
